Odisea bajo el sol candente
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Si esto no era una odisea, no sabían qué podía ser. Ya que... Lavi está empezando a perder la cordura, Kanda baraja la posibilidad de olvidarse de amenazas, y tan solo cumplirlas, y Allen... el pobre solo sabe que si no lo alimentan cometerá canibalismo.


**_Personajes principales: _**_Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Allen. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino. _

_….._

_Esta historia es para el concurso (?) _**Descansando de la guerra** del foro** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas. **Interesados pasen por ahí.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Todo esto era culpa de Komui. Bien, cada año, el mayor de los hermanos Lee, decidía hacer una pequeña, pequeñísima, gran prueba de supervivencia. Que nadie se equivoque, no los hacía pelear a muerte, solo veía una forma un poco productiva de probar su resistencia, y demás en una carrera en diferentes tramos, con el simple hecho de divertirse con la rama científica, - y deshacerse de algunos peleles, que molestarían a su amada, y santa Lenalee, - y aquel que ganaba tenía el mejor premio de todos. Komui por un año entero, no molestaría para nada al susodicho, ni aunque este coqueteé con su hermana en sus narices. Excelente recompensa sin lugar a dudas. Claro… eso sería bueno, si es que el hombre no les haría ir por lugares peligrosos sin óptimas condiciones, además de que eran recorridos tan largos que lo más poco que se podía tardar era una semana, y… no había reglas en el recorrido, o sea, si alguien decidía deshacerse de la competencia… simplemente lo hacía.

….

Allen vio con desconfianza a Kanda, mientras se paraba conjunto a él, esto sería una maratón por el desierto, y las reglas no fueron específicas, - Komui había dicho algo como: "Sobrevivan hasta encontrarnos", mientras sonreía de una forma un poco sádica, — por lo cual, él estaba un poco preocupado, así que decidió ir con cuidado, - de Kanda, - había escuchado que más de una vez hubo curiosas desapariciones, heridos graves, - aunque de esos pocos, - y… a él solo se le venía a la mente el japonés haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Vamos, Kanda era algo así como psicópata que todo lo conseguía a la fuerza, él tenía que ser…

— Allen-kun, — sus pensamientos fueron truncados para cuando vio a Lenalee, en frente de él, con la dulce sonrisa, de caramelo, dibujada en sus labios, sin pensarlo mucho correspondió a la sonrisa, — sé que esta es la primera vez que participarás, y estoy un poco preocupada por ti, ya que…

Era algo lindo que ella se preocupase, pensó, pero también se sentía un poco desgraciado al ver que ella no confiaba lo suficiente, como para pensar que solo ganaría. Mas los ojos de Allen se suavizaron, y sonrió de forma cálida a la china, la razón primordial por la cual participaba.

— No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que ganaré.

Ella rió un poco, siquiera pareció darse cuenta que esas palabras podrían implicar cosas como: "Me gustas, y si hago esto, todo podría ser más fácil". Ella solo parecía contenta con sus ánimos imperantes, pero después la risa se fue y le vio seria.

— Sería fácil que fuera solo así, pero no es tanto de esa forma, Allen-kun, cada año desde hace tres, hacen trampas, y…

— No importa, yo seré precavido, Bakanda, no podrá conmigo, — eso último lo dijo fuerte, y se ganó una mirada de puro reproche del japonés, — además de…

— No, lo estás malentendiendo, bueno Kanda… yo creo que sí, que sí golpeó a más de uno, pero…

Es una desgracia que les interrumpieran, era una desgracia que Allen seguía siendo un ignorante del juego.

— ¿Qué me has llamado Moyashi?

— Es A-llen, Allen, Bakanda.

Lenalee botó un suspiro frustrada, ella solo quería que Allen no acabe perdido en el desierto porque cayó ante las jugarretas del indiscutible ganador de estos últimos años, Allen era un niño, y ella sabía que a pesar de que él intentaba hacer notar que no, aún era inocente, y crédulo, y… sin lugar a dudas iba a caer fácilmente en la trampa. Pero… no hagamos enojar a Lenalee, no, por favor, así que cuando ella ya escuchó, mucho blablablá, violento entre esos dos se metió en medio, los separó, y después solo les gritó acerca de su inmadurez, y que por una vez al menos sean más civilizados entre sí, que los apodos no podían ser para tanto, y… se olvidó totalmente de las recomendaciones para Allen.

….

Lavi que veía la conversación desde lejos, solo sonrió, - no, esta no era la normal, ni pícara, o entrañablemente alegre, tampoco era falsa - sentía algo de autosuficiencia, cada año para él esto fue un pan comido, nada muy grave, ni demás... lo malo en su caso, a lo mejor era... Panda.

* * *

_Fue corto, y lo hice teniendo un poco de sueño, - ¿lo jodí?, -en fin, esta historia será vinculadas entre ellos tres, no hay romance, - hice insinuaciones Allena, en este capítulo, pero no habrá más que eso… creo, - esto irá dedicado más al friendship, a la desesperación de los pocos, y, si puedo, - no soy buena en la comedia, - algo de humor. En fin, a alguien le interesa?_


End file.
